


Speed of light

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, robin troubles, thunderstorm, watching Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A thunderstorm from Wayne Tower, and a Robin who doesn't know where he should be.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed of light

The tower –no, Tower– had nothing familiar. The name Wayne was all over it, sure, and carefully chosen pieces from the collections of Bruce’s parents were displayed, and the bedrooms felt eerily like the ones at the Manor for they looked nothing alike... but it was not home.

Tim laid his forehead on the cool glass of the bay window overlooking the brilliant lights of Gotham.

The lights weren’t bright enough to shadow the sudden clarity of the sky, the lightning strike searing the young man’s eyes.

“One, two, three...” he began to count under his breath, clouding the glass slightly.

On the whispered “six...”, thunder grumbled and growled and... nothing more.

There wasn’t this feeling of the walls shaking with the thunder. There wasn’t the shape of the trees’ branches moving behind the windows. There wasn’t the artwork and the furniture casting strange and comforting shadows with the lightening. There wasn’t this distinct feeling during thunderstorms that Tim should have felt like he had wandered into an horror movie, but not, as all he could feel was comfort and the feeling that the manor was safe, was home.

Lightening illuminated the sky again, a brief instant of light so intense it looked like full daylight, searing the sight of the city behind Tim’s eyelids.

“One, two–” The storm was getting closer.

Tactically, the Tower was a better choice of HQ for Batman. It was much closer than the Manor from the city, as it was almost in the dead center of it. The cave below was better equipped, more compact and mostly wasn’t a cave but a basement, sprawling and clean and made for the purpose it was used for. The whole tower had been build to be used by Batman, then by Wayne Entreprises. It was practical, and well-built, and the thunder growling outside, streaking the skies, couldn’t pass the walls.

It wasn’t right.

Rain finally beat the glass, blurring everything outside, only the shape of lights passing through. Tim straightened out, his forehead having left a trace on the window. Footsteps, behind him.

“It doesn’t sound like thunder anymore, from here.”

It was Dick’s voice and Tim breathed. It misted the window, a little bit, created a circle that shrouded the lights.

Lightening, again, and Dick’s too careful hand on his shoulder felt like the thunder that should have rolled right now.

/end


End file.
